In the near future an increasing demands of communication over wide distances (e.g., between continents) will be needed. Hence, infrastructures, like sea cables and connectors linking sea cables, that are located and operated error proof in harsh environments, like subsea, will be essential. State of the art connectors use for example a male pin and a female socket to enable connection. To mate these parts subsea the male pin must pass through a seal of the female socket without allowing water from the sea into the connector internals. It is known to deploy e.g. a spring loaded shuttle piston that fits intimately with a tip of the male pin (receptacle pin) and is driven back through the seals during the mate. When the connector is demated, the spring maintains contact between the male pin (receptacle) and the shuttle piston thus preventing water transmission through the seal. This solution requires a spring with a significantly high spring rate to prevent accidental compression of the spring. The high spring rate provides that the force significantly increases during the mate. A spring loaded shuttle pin also drives the length of the connector, causing it to be longer than might be possible with alternative ways of keeping water out of the connector.